


Not Everyones Meant to be Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, But also not, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, fundy deserves so much better than he gets, he deserves a hug, im so sorry for this lmao, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fundy realizes at a young age that not everyone was meant to have a happy ending.Or, life changing snippets throughout Fundy's life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	Not Everyones Meant to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> ill be honest this was not meant to be my next work!!! i had other things planned then i watched everyones streams and pumped this out.
> 
> also warning this has some somewhat heavy themes?? so please be careful when reading!! <3

When Fundy turns five, he told his dad he didn’t want to go by Flora and would really like it if he was allowed to wear boy clothes instead. 

His dad smiled and offered to cut his hair.

From then on he would go by the name Fundy.

\---------

Fundy at age eight was full of admiration for his father. 

He’s absent a lot, but he’s doing great things. He talks to Fundy about all the things he’d like to change, talks about hope and freedom and Fundy latches on to every word.

At eight, his father seems untouchable and Fundy wants nothing more than to follow in his fathers footsteps and make him proud. Wants to become something amazing, someone people that can look up to like they look up to his dad.

When his dad comes home in rare instances, he takes him on walks, shows him the stars and constellations.

Fundy’s never been happier.

\---------

When Fundy turns twelve he isn’t given a birthday cake. Instead he’s fitted in a too big uniform, sleeves engulfing his hands. He’s never felt so important in his life.

His father ruffles his hair, smile full of pride and Fundy practically preens underneath it. He wants to become a beacon of hope, just like his father. 

Fundy finally gets to feel responsibility, gets to follow his dad’s orders. He finally can be seen and he won’t let his father down.  
The uniform makes him feel proud, and he hopes his father can see it too.

\---------

Fundy turns thirteen and experiences jealousy for the first time.

His father makes him meet Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy is loud and obnoxious, full of pride and confidence Fundy didn’t have until he grew older. 

The look his father gives to the two boys, a look full of adoration, had Fundy’s blood turning to ice. 

These two boys, fitted in uniforms that engulfed them, had Wilbur looking at them like they were something great. Like they meant something to him.

Fundy wondered if he mattered like that to his father. He wondered if his father looked at him like he was the sun when he wasn’t looking.

Fundy decided right then and there that he wasn’t going to lose to them.

\---------

Fundy is sixteen and the weight of everything is beginning to crush him.

Wilbur leads them on, an army full of children too young for war. Fundy looks at the faces of Tommy and Tubbo, dirty and grimy. Faces too young to be wrapped up in all of this, baby fat still clinging on.

At the age of thirteen, these two boys are fighting in a revolution. Fundy wonders if Wilbur cares that he’s letting children fight, letting children kill. 

They stand in the middle of the battlefield, listen to Wilbur give speeches that fill their small bodies with hope. They stand tall, full of pride in the middle of the smoking field.

Fundy stiffens, refusing to let the weight of responsibility crush him. 

\---------

Fundy at seventeen is full of anger and envy.

Wilbur chose Tommy to be his right hand man, a fourteen year old. He chose Tommy over his own son.

He learns to handle the babying Wilbur throws at him, learns to ignore Wilbur’s lack of trust in him. 

Learns to ignore the mockery from Tommy too. 

His fist hits a tree, pain flaring up. He ignores that too. 

He wonders when Wilbur stopped looking at him with so much pride. Wonders why these two kids mean more to him than his own son. Wonders why he leaves him in the dust, sitting alone in his dirty uniform.

He wonders when Wilbur stopped being his father.

\---------

Eret betrays them and Fundy loses the only friend he had.

\---------

Fundy is eighteen and on Schlatt’s side.

He’s a spy for Wilbur, but no one knows that he is one so he might as well be a traitor in the eyes of L’Manburg. 

Fundy does everything Schlatt tells him too, not wanting to blow his cover. 

He’s given praise for following orders. They look at him with pride in their eyes and Fundy almost forgets what he’s there for.

Fundy stares at the stars and wonders if it’s worth it to even go back to Wilbur.

\---------

He burns the flag and doesn’t think he’ll ever get the sound of Niki’s screams out of his head.

\---------

Wilbur says he despises him and Fundy shatters.

\---------

Fundy is eighteen when he falls in love with a God.

He really hadn’t meant to, feelings were too much of a weakness. But Dream was kind, cared about him when no one else did. 

Fundy convinced the man to go on a date with him. It was just a silly movie but Fundy was beyond ecstatic about it. 

They had a great time and Fundy felt himself falling even more for Dream, someone completely untouchable.  
They kissed and Fundy felt a little more hopeful.

\---------

Fundy is nineteen and his father is dead.

He collapses to the ground, knees thudding painfully onto the concrete, watching his grandfather stab a sword through his dad’s chest. 

He hears the cries of everyone else, sees tears running down Tommy’s face. Sees the anguish this man’s death causes. 

Fundy stares at his father, wonders when he became so weak. Why should he care that his fathers dead? He didn’t give him anything, tossed him to the side constantly. 

He let Tommy and Tubbo have a chance at presidency before his own son. He gave everything to those two leaving Fundy with nothing. 

Yet, even through all of that, Fundy still felt tears pool in his eyes. Still felt a piercing ache at the thought of never being able to talk to his father. Never getting to fix anything between them. It was all over.

Fundy had nothing.

He pressed his forehead into the ground fingers gripping his hair, letting out an anguished scream.

**Author's Note:**

> oops? anyways for real im going to release a fic soonish that is very fluffy and not just fundy centric (yeah im biased i like fox boy)
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed this lil thing i whipped up!!! <3


End file.
